1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system, an image capturing apparatus, an analysis apparatus, and a monitoring method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a monitoring system which includes a monitoring camera (hereinafter also referred to as “IP camera”) having a wired or wireless LAN function and a monitoring apparatus (hereinafter also referred to as “center server”) controlling and monitoring a plurality of IP cameras, and the IP cameras and the center server are connected to each other via a network. In the monitoring system, the IP camera transmits captured image data to the center server via the network. The center server records the received image data, detects an occurrence of an abnormality by analyzing the image data, and outputs an alarm. In this way, an observer can perform monitoring while checking image data displayed on a monitor and the details of the alarm output by the center server.
Japanese Patent No. 4148285 discloses a technique related to object recognition when a monitoring apparatus monitors image data and outputs an alarm.